


Parry

by Stone_Princess



Series: Fencing Lessons [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of "Stray" Clark never asks Lex to stay, so Lex takes Lionel's offer and goes back to Metropolis. Parry: a block of the attack, made with the forte of one's own blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dizdayn and Alison for being such awesome betas. And my own "Professa Lex" for being the best beta/boyfriend a fangirl could.

* * *

Lex had left Smallville five months before. Having gifted Clark with the foil, hoping, ridiculously, that Clark would ask him to stay. What had he expected? A teenage boy to openly and easily profess his attraction to another man? Lex wasn't even sure Clark was attracted to him. Although so much seemed simple about the boy, he was amazingly hard to read.

In the past five months, he'd worked tirelessly beside his father, or, rather, battled tirelessly with his father. It was rapidly becoming clear that competent, focused Lex was much more of a liability than irresponsible, clubbing Lex had been. The shrewd business practice Lex had sharpened in Smallville threatened Lionel so much that Lex began to appear dangerous to his father. Lex sometimes wondered where he would be banished to next. If it happened, no place could possibly bring more hope, or pain, than Smallville had brought him.

Clark had visited Metropolis a couple times over the summer. Always with Lana or Chloe in tow, as if somehow unconsciously flaunting his hetero-ness to Lex. They'd had fun, going to museums, restaurants and movies. But Clark seemed more guarded than he ever had to Lex and the presence of the girls kept them from talking intimately, like they once had. Lex felt cut off, abandoned. They had called each other occasionally, emailed more often, but Lex couldn't believe how much he missed just spending time with Clark. He missed how warm and easy it had been between them. The missing also made him realize how much more he wanted from Clark, things he was sure he could never have.

Even knowing he wouldn't be satisfied, Lex couldn't keep away from Clark. Maybe it was finally time for him to visit Smallville.

*****

Clark had been miserable since Lex had left. He was surprised when he admitted to himself that he'd felt closer to Lex than he'd ever felt to Chloe or Pete. Lex just felt like...family...no, he felt like _home_. Somehow Clark felt safe, like he could do or say anything and never be judged. He missed talking to Lex, just hanging out. The few times he had visited, Clark felt an unfamiliar, unexplainable unease around Lex. Chloe or Lana came along as unknowing masks for this new-found nervousness of Clark's. In fact, he wasn't just nervous around Lex, he was afraid. Afraid of how much he might hurt if he allowed himself to dwell on the fact that Lex could so easily return to Metropolis and leave Clark without another thought.

For the first time in his life, Clark couldn't sleep. Nighttime taunted him with realizations about himself he couldn't deal with. He couldn't understand why he was so focused on Lex. What did Clark really want? Wasn't he just broken-hearted over the loss of his best friend, a kind of friend he hadn't even known existed? Clark contemplated that over and over. He tried to force the other thoughts from his head. The thoughts that only came in the dark. Thick, twisty, sweaty, slick, hard thoughts of Lex, of doing things with Lex that Clark wasn't even sure were possible. What would Lex think of him? Could he stop this strange new obsession? Did Lex already know how he felt? Was that what drove him away?

His fears didn't stop the thoughts from coming. More often than not, he awoke in the morning with the stickiness of the previous night dried on his hand and stomach. Luckily, his mother hadn't said anything when had started washing his own sheets, but he was sure she noticed.

*****

Lex felt slightly crazed on the drive to Smallville. He kept trying to think that he was just going to surprise a friend, but everything he passed reminded him of a moment with Clark. Lex was sure he'd never pass a cornfield without it sparking a vision of Clark crucified. The hospital held too many memories of each of them, as both visitors and patients. The Beanery, a place Lex wouldn't go normally, but had found himself always there, waiting for Clark's arrival. Waiting for the chance to see that smile that sometimes Lex felt shone only for him. Lex knew he was reading too much into his memories. Reading too much into every glowing Clark smile. Reading too much into every accidental touch. He couldn't stop himself. He just had to see Clark. Just see him and he'd be fine.

He felt like a nervous teenager as he pulled up the Kent's long driveway. Briefly he wondered if he should check the barn first, but decided to knock at the house.

A rather startled Mrs. Kent answered the door.

"Lex! Well, what a surprise. Come in, come in," she said moving out of the way to let him in.

"Mrs. Kent, good to see you. How have you been?"

"Well, good, Lex, good. We had a good summer." She was leading him into the living room, gesturing him toward the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I don't want to trouble you. I just stopped by to say hello to Clark."

"Oh, well, they're at the game." Mrs. Kent seemed a little confused, like Lex should have known something...

"Game?"

"Homecoming, Lex, it's Homecoming tonight. You know you could probably catch up with him, maybe even before the game starts. They couldn't have left more than 20 minutes ago. I'm sure Clark would love to see you."

Lex made polite small talk until Mrs. Kent saw him to the door.

Back in the car, headed to Smallville High, Lex felt something like fear. "Homecoming" reverberated in his head. Homecoming re-conjured the image of Clark, in a field, hung on a cross, half-naked and desperate. Not that Lex took any pleasure in Clark's pain, but _half-naked_ and _desperate_ stirred the feelings in Lex that he tried so hard to bury.

*****

"Lex!" Clark's surprise was tinged with pleasure and he made his best attempt to force the blush from his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Lex." Jonathon Kent's feelings at seeing him were decidedly in opposition to Clark's. His eyes barely left the football field as he greeted Lex.

"Clark. Mr. Kent." Lex nodded to Clark and held out his hand, relieved that Mr. Kent actually shook it, although he promptly returned his attention to field.

"Lex, hey, uh, do you want to get something to drink?" Clark felt stupid, not knowing what to say. He feared that if he asked Lex again why he was there that Lex would feel unwanted and leave. Again.

Clark felt awkward as they moved to the concession stand. The awareness that Lex was just a step behind him, looking at him, made Clark feel foolish and clumsy. Sure he could feel Lex's eyes on his back, he wondered if those eyes saw him the way he saw Lex. Down, boy, he thought, you've been thinking too many bad things. Don't let them ruin Lex being here.

"Well, uh, this is great," Clark beamed at Lex, as they stood in line, "did you, um, come here to see the game?"

"No, Clark," Lex was as steady, as unreadable as ever, "I came to see you."

Clark felt what Chloe would call "freakshow," like how he used to feel around Lana this time last year. He wondered idly if Lex had a necklace made from the green rocks too.

"And you're seeing me. Right here." Clark was sure he had felt suave sometime in the recent past. Knowing Lex had made him more confident. He thought he'd mostly stopped saying stupid things. Strangely, it seemed that whatever power Lex gave him to be cool simply went away in Lex's presence. The blush started to rise again.

"What are your plans tonight, Clark? I mean, are you enjoying this game? Enjoying watching the boys who crucified you last year?" The harshness of Lex's tone hit Clark in the chest like a medicine ball.

*****

Lex hadn't meant to sound that way, hadn't meant to show the anger he directed at anyone who might have hurt Clark. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew they were wrong. It was all over Clark's face.

"Sorry, Clark, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. I didn't realize it was Homecoming when I decided to come down. I just thought we could do something, maybe watch a movie and talk like we used to. I once told you that I wouldn't let anything stand in the way of our friendship. I meant it. I'm farther away now, and pretty busy, but I thought maybe we could hang out, like old times."

"Uh, tonight?" Clark recovered well from Lex's unintentional jab, "I'd have to ask my dad, but I'm sure he'll think it's fine."

I'm sure, thought Lex, hoping he was wrong in his expectation of disappointment.

Surprisingly, after negotiation over farm chores, Mr. Kent had agreed, even allowing Clark to sleep over if he wished, since Lex was only here the one night.

In the car, on the way to the Kent's to get some things for Clark and let Mrs. Kent know Clark wouldn't be home, Lex called Enrique and asked him to uncover the furniture and prepare two bedrooms and the TV room for Lex and his guest.

All the way to the Mansion, Lex listened companionably as Clark talked about his classes this year, and other happenings. Pete was on the football team and his growth spurt over the summer meant he might get to play this year. Chloe was still challenging authority, using the high school paper as the means to her ends.

"And Lana?" Lex felt something he knew couldn't possibly be jealously as he said the name. "How is she, Clark? Still with the quarterback? I haven't seen her since the beginning of summer when you guys came up to see _Spiderman_ in Metropolis. Of course I get her reports from the Talon, but that's only business."

"Lana's okay. I think I don't see her as much. She's always studying or at the Talon or something, I guess."

"You have to make your feelings clear, Clark, if you're ever going to get what you want." Lex tried not to think too hard about what he was saying.

"Oh, yeah. I know. I mean, I guess it just doesn't seem so important anymore. Maybe it was just a high school crush or something." Lex was surprised by how nervous Clark appeared as he said this. The thought that Clark had a new crush, something he hadn't shared, flitted through Lex's mind.

*****

Clark was embarrassed to be asked about Lana. Worrying about how his feelings had been changing was the last thing he wanted tonight. Those thoughts seemed too dark, and he tried hard to push them out of his head. He was so happy to see Lex, to be with Lex, he didn't want his maddening thoughts to ruin things. What would Lex say if he knew that Clark thought about him when he touched himself? The risk of losing Lex more than he already had was too much to contemplate.

"Clark, did I lose you somewhere?" Lex glanced sidelong at him as he drove. Clark must have been lost in thought longer than he realized.

"Yeah."

"Thinking about Lana? Or is there some one else? Did you finally give in to Chloe?"

Clark blushed fiercely, "Lex, Chloe's just my friend." The reminder of Chloe's affection for him was mildly humiliating. His cheeks burned more thinking of how badly he'd treated her last Spring when Chloe's feelings for him had been revealed.

"Just asking, Clark, sometimes friendships change."

*****

Lex took his turn to be quiet and introspective. How awkward he felt was a surprise, something he hadn't felt since, well, since he was Clark's age. He tried to push the feeling away, focusing on the night ahead.

"So, what should we do, Clark? I think we'll have to order pizza. I don't know how much food is at the Mansion. All the DVDs are still there though, if you wanted to watch something."

"Ok. That'd be great. Uh, maybe you could show me how to fence a bit. I put the, um, foil you gave me in my bag just in case." Clark's voice changed a bit and Lex saw, in his peripheral, Clark turn to face him, "I practice, a little, in the barn, with a book I got from the library. I think that I'm doing it wrong, though."

Lex felt laughter come as he answered, "Sure, Clark, whatever you want." He was so relieved to have something to distract him. And it _was_ a good idea. It had been a long time since Lex had fenced.

They pulled up to the Mansion. It had a warm glow in at least a few of the windows. Enrique met them at the door, taking their coats and quietly informing Lex that the upstairs TV room was clean and ready, and asking what they would eat.

*****

Clark was much more comfortable after eating half a pizza and watching TV for a while. Things felt more like they used to. He really missed Lex. But he wondered if tonight was making things better or worse. Eating and watching TV with Lex was so easy, the darkness of Clark's nighttime thoughts began to fade. Clark was just glad to be with Lex.

"Ready to spar, Clark?" Lex stood up as he spoke, "I had Enrique dig up a jacket, some pants, and plastrons that should fit you."

"Plastrons?"

"Protection. For your armpits." Clark realized he must have made face when Lex said this, since he went on, "You have to have the right gear, Clark, you don't want to get hurt. Fencing can be dangerous."

Clark followed Lex down two flights of stairs to the big room where Lex had once, nearly, albeit accidentally, impaled him while fencing someone else.

Two seemingly identical sets of light gray clothing were on a bench to one side of the room. Lex sat down, rather matter-of-factly, and began the process of undressing, starting with his shoes. As he did so he was apparently lecturing Clark on the necessary skills for fencing, but Clark was having a hard time following.

"I started fencing at 11 or so, too old to ever become a champion, but my father said it would give me a good mind for strategy. He said I would learn the ability to quickly size up my opponent. Always about battle with my father." Lex shook his head, dismissing either the idea of everything being a battle, or simply dismissing thoughts of his father. Clark couldn't tell which.

Clark was trying to listen as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He'd nearly tripped getting out of his jeans. Lex had actually had to help him do up the fastenings on his fitted fencing pants. With Lex before him, bending over a bit to see the pant's hooks in the light, he felt so clumsy and confused. He shifted, uncomfortably, in the form-fitting pants. Clark felt as if all of him was on display, and he wasn't displaying any of the grace Lex was showing in the same outfit. Lex moved so confidently in the confining pants. Clark had to force his lower body back under control of his mind.

"You could be a decent fencer, Clark, if you're careful not to be too heavy handed. The most important things in fencing are speed and endurance. Those are qualities you have, Clark."

Clark wasn't aware that he had speed or endurance. He was aware that Lex wore boxers. And he was pretty sure that that awareness was going hinder his fencing abilities.

At some point, he could finally hear Lex, the blood pounding in his ears at the forbidden knowledge was dimming. The blood came back to his face as Lex helped him fit the plastrons into his armpits. Clark couldn't remember feeling so absurd around another person.

"...advantage of your natural abilities. Are you ready?

They were both suited up. Lex pulled a mask over his head and tossed one to Clark.

Clark felt encouraged and little more competent during the match as Lex told him that his habits weren't too bad, or at least they weren't too ingrained. After 20 minutes or so, they were both getting a little sweaty.

"Good," Lex called out, "Come on, Clark, parry, I have right-of-way. Good. See? Very little deflection is needed with a well-timed parry."

The fencing was good, it was hard and Clark was finally paying attention. His head felt clearer than it had all night. Finally focused on fencing, he put all his effort into not moving too fast or thrusting too hard.

*****

Lex was surprised at how smoothly Clark fought. Speed and endurance really were Clark's strong points. And he looked hot enough in those pants that Lex had to admit to himself what he really wanted from Clark. He wondered if the endurance Clark was exhibiting came out in another kind of play. The wondering cost him the final bout, Clark getting his fifteenth point in during Lex's reverie. The gleeful expression on Clark’s face made losing less arduous for Lex.

"Good job, Clark. That last point-in-line was excellent. You tired? Hungry again?" He'd never seen anyone eat like Clark.

"I'm, well, dirty. Maybe I could clean up?"

"Sure. Enrique will show you to your room. There's a shower up there."

Lex showered as well. Trying to keep his head clear failed. He got hard just thinking about Clark showering on the other side of the wall.

*****

Clark came, pink-cheeked and damp-haired, from the shower to find Lex sprawled in the TV room, bare feet up on the coffee table, one arm along the back of the couch, the other holding a glass of scotch. Clark might have felt slouchy in his sweats and t-shirt if he wasn't too busy trying to hide his arousal at the sight of Lex in dark purple silk pajamas.

"I know you're too young to drink, Clark, but you should have a glass. A fine fencer should appreciate fine scotch."

"Uh, okay." Clark felt giddy from his win, calmed from his shower and so very included in Lex's world. Why shouldn't he celebrate a little?

Lex poured a couple inches of scotch into a heavy-bottomed glass for Clark. He said it was a 16-year-old Lagavulin, but that didn't really mean anything to Clark.

"Doesn't it need something, ice or, uh, soda?"

"No, Clark, good scotch is best drunk undiminished."

Clark took a sip. Lex laughed at the look on his face.

"It tastes like fertilizer."

"It's peat. It's what separates it from other good 16-year-old scotches." It was awful. Clark could barely suck it down. He noticed that after a couple swallows his throat and tongue seemed to be getting numb. That made it much easier to finish the glass.

"Slow down there, tiger. Scotch is more of a sipping thing," Lex said, while refilling Clark's glass.

They watched TV and drank companionably, complaining of the state of music videos today and laughing at infomercials. Sometime near the end of his second glass, Clark decided he like the taste of scotch. And he felt so warm. And happy. And some indefinable thing that made his insides feel as if they were vibrating. Was snuggling up to Lex really such a bad idea? Lex looked like he felt good and comfortable, too, and they could probably be more comfortable together. As his third glass was filled, Clark wondered if he was drunk. The thought was rapidly dismissed. He couldn't get drunk, he was _super_. The drink in his glass sloshed a bit as he scooted over to Lex's side of the couch.

*****

Lex knew as he poured a third glass for Clark and a second for himself, that Clark either had an amazing metabolism, or he was getting quite tipsy. Definitely tipsy, he thought, as Clark scooted over to him, splashing a small drop of scotch onto the couch between them.

"Oops! Is this couch Scotch-Guarded?" he giggled. Lex was pretty sure he'd never heard Clark giggle before. Taking the glass from Clark's hand, he set it on the table beside his own.

"No, it's okay, Lex. I like it now. I'm sorry I made a face before, it’s good. It tastes like, well, it still tastes like dirt but I like it now."

"It's an acquired taste, Clark, we just wouldn't want you to acquire too much of a taste for it. We'll have some more in a bit." It was hard for Lex to finish the sentence, the heat of Clark's leg pressed up against his was very distracting.

"Are you always this warm?" Looking up as he said it, he found Clark was leaning into him, eyes glassy, yet still completely focused on Lex. _Clark's going to kiss me_ , flashed through his mind. He would have dismissed it as fanciful, if Clark's eyes hadn't started to close as he got closer to Lex. Rational thought left him momentarily as Lex let himself revel in the feeling of Clark wanting him. Never one to miss an opportunity, Lex slid his hand up into Clark's dark hair and pulled his head to him, sealing their mouths together. Clark's body melted bonelessly against him as they kissed. The kiss was at first soft, playing feather-like licks and nips at each other's lips, soon deeper, more frantic, more rawly sexual. Until, Clark suddenly pulled back, startled.

"Oh, god Lex. I am so sorry, I, I, mean...."

*****

He had kissed Lex. He hadn't meant to, it was just so nice here with Lex, so hard to distinguish what was happening from the things he thought when he touched himself at night, he hadn't realized at first that he was actually doing it, not just dreaming it.

"Oh. Lex. I don't...I didn't mean...don't be mad, Lex." Terrified by Lex's response, he pulled back, withdrawing from him. It was hard enough having Lex so far away, but now he'd just passed the acceptable bounds of friendship. Lex knew at least one of his secrets now. He'd somehow turned his perfect night with Lex into a scenario in which, he imagined, Lex would never want to see him again.

Moving back as Lex was talking, he barely heard what Lex was saying, "It's okay, Clark. I want to. I want to kiss you." Clark slowed. He felt foggy-headed and confused. How could he now be sure of Lex's response when he had thought he was in a dream when he kissed Lex? Lex's hand fastened around his wrist.

"It's okay. Do you want this, Clark? Do you want me? It's not just the scotch, is it?"

"No, Lex, I just, I'm, it's all a little fuzzy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want you to..."

"Stop apologizing, Clark. Just tell me, is this what you want?" Lex was still holding his wrist and gazing at him intently. Clark wished he could read Lex's expression. And Clark couldn't lie to a friend. Not to a friend like Lex anyway. Not anymore than he already had.

"I thought I was dreaming again."

"Again?"

"I think about you, Lex, at night. I, sometimes I..." He couldn't even meet Lex's eyes as he spoke. Clark was sure the burn from his cheeks would rapidly ignite something near him.

Lex moved closer in, twining his fingers in Clark's hair, he forced his head up until Clark was looking him in the eye. "Do you want this? Do you want me, Clark?"

"Yes. I'm sor..." The words were cut off and he felt the soft heat of Lex's lips on his.

*****

Lex had ceased to think as he heard the word 'yes,' come from Clark. He only knew that he might combust from the heat against his lips. He only knew that Clark's teeth were slick and sharp, his lips and tongue tender and yielding. He only knew that it tickled in a wonderfully good way when Clark ran his tongue over Lex's lower lip. He only knew how firm, full and kiss-bruised Clark's lower lip was as he softly bit into it.

Clark drew back slowly, kissing Lex's jaw line, burying his face in Lex's neck, kissing, licking, exploring. Lex leaned his head back, one hand still entangled in Clark's hair, the other making slow circles on Clark's hip.

"I want you, Clark, but we can stop if this makes you uncomfortable." The words seemed to suspend Clark in his exploration.

"I don't want to stop, I want...all of you." As he spoke, Clark sat up slowly, eyes dilated and focused completely on Lex. Lex wondered briefly how drunk Clark was. Not at all it seemed, his eyes were so clear. The thought went unfinished, as Lex was too distracted by the sight before him. Clark pulled his bright blue t-shirt over his head, revealing farm-toned muscles and honey colored skin. As Clark leaned back in, Lex's hands were already going over his shoulder, his abdomen, sliding to his back.

Clark was so beautiful, Lex thought. Taking his time, trying to kiss and lick every inch of skin, Lex savored it all. Leaving feather soft breaths on one nipple, he bit the other. His hands felt every muscle in Clark's back, they learned him, memorized the feel of his alcohol and passion warmed skin. Lex flashed back to the shower earlier, he imagined Clark soaping up that lithe, tan body. Oh god, Lex thought, I am not going to last long thinking like this.

Desperate for more contact, he slid his body up Clark's, meeting his lips again, gratified by the desperation that had appeared in Clark's kisses.

*****

Clark was lost and happily so. The reality of the sensations were all so overwhelming he felt as if he were falling into them. The feel of Lex's silk pajamas against his skin. Lex's hands. Lex's lips. And tongue. That wasn't even all of it. Lex was still here, this was _happening_.

He kissed Lex back, hard, bruising both their lips. He had to keep some control, he was too strong to let go all the way, even for this. Clark searched Lex's mouth with his tongue, trying to taste him, to take him, to claim him.

Clark moved back to Lex's neck, breathing the scent that was Lex and Lex only. While his fingers fumbled with the buttons on the pajamas, working to get more skin to touch, he kissed the smooth neck, bit it a little. Finally, he freed them both from the tyranny of the silk that was keeping skin from skin. Clark leaned back, pulling Lex down on top of him. Full body contact. A little moan escaped as he realized that Lex was as hard as he was. Clark was so lost in the sensation of moving with Lex, moving against Lex, he was surprised to discover that they had both become naked. More skin. He kissed his way down Lex's body, finally reaching his goal. Suddenly he felt unsure.

Lex's cock pressed into his cheek as he looked up to Lex's eyes.

"I've never done this before." Clark's voice was whisper soft but lust roughened as he spoke.

*****

Lex's breath caught as he heard Clark, saw Clark, cheeks flushed, lips parted, cock against his cheek. _Lex's_ cock against _Clark's_ cheek. As Clark turned, his still smooth cheek brushed against Lex's cock, making it twitch. Clark's breath moved softly across it. His lips made feather soft touches on the tip. Firm touches, little licks, bigger licks and suddenly Lex isn't in the room anymore. He is his cock and his cock is engulfed in the hot, silky damp of Clark's mouth.

Pulled into the pressure from the back of Clark's throat on the head of his cock, he felt, for second that he isn't breathing. And then, all he can do is breathe and feel. What Clark's blow job lacks in skill is redeemed 100% in passion and desperation and, really, just the fact the _Clark_ is sucking him off.

"Clark, slow down, I mean I 'm..."

Clark's huge, bright blue eyes glinted as they looked up to him, Lex's cock was left, sadly, in only air. "I want it, Lex. You. I want to taste you." Swollen lips sealed around the head of Lex's cock, even pressure all the way around as Clark slid back down. Clark lifted up, licking his own palm and wrapping the wet hand around the base of Lex's cock, applying the velvet smoothness and pressure of his tongue to the head. Lex relaxed, as much as he could, falling into it, letting his hips fuck up against Clark, matching Clark's rhythm. Time stops for Lex and he's not sure when it happened just that it did. Happen. Coming. In Clark's mouth. Then Lex pulled at Clark's arms, shoulders, whatever he can hold, bringing Clark to him, kissing him, tasting him, tasting himself in the taste of Clark's mouth. And the kissing enveloped him and he felt nothing but Clark, against him. All the skin, sinew and muscle. And hardness. The pressure of cock against his leg roused Lex from his post orgasmic stupor.

*****

Clark hadn't known it would be like this. He had thought and dreamt and fought with the idea of how he wanted Lex, but those things were nothing like the reality. How good it felt wasn't even what was important. Lex owned him now. And he owned Lex. It was possession, power and surrender. And really, really hot. Everything he felt when he masturbated was nothing compared to feeling Lex come in his mouth, to feeling his own cock pressed against Lex's leg, to feeling, oh, god what was Lex doing?

The kissing had stopped but the feeling hadn't, not only was he still hard, but Lex's lips had never left him. They burned against Clark's neck, his chest, scorched on his nipples, across his abdomen and down...

It wasn't just that Lex's mouth was so close to his cock, but what his hands were doing. One gripped Clark's hip, while the other slid under him, cupping one cheek of Clark's ass.

The world flipped. It wasn't just the hands and mouth, but instead the shape of Lex's hand, burning into his ass, his hip and the way he was sure that everything melted when Lex's mouth sheathed his cock. The heat, the wet and... Clark was coming, he couldn't stop, couldn't even think, nothing else existed. Somewhere far in the universe Lex floated and so did Clark and then they were together again. Mouth to mouth. Hip to hip. Body to body. Clark was sure there weren't secrets between them, there wasn't anything between then, there was just them.

The light in the room was blue, flickering. Clark and Lex were crushed together, balancing on the narrow couch, arms wound around each other's bodies. Whispers of breath crossed his collarbone as Clark became completely aware of where he was, of what happened. Lex. Like the fantasy, but better, different. Real.

"Lex, I'm sor..."

"Shhhh." Lips covered his, silencing Clark's ridiculous, but well-intentioned apology. The warm ease of the kiss was too much to break. It was minutes before Clark spoke again.

"Lex, it's just, I mean, this was okay? I wanted, want you so much and I didn't, that is, I was afraid of what you'd think."

*****

Lex languished in the moment before answering. Clark wanted him. What he wanted had just come to him. The sense of belonging he had while pressed against Clark was as satisfying as the blow job had been.

"I want you, Clark. I must admit, I'm a little surprised. I never expected you too come on to me."

"I didn't 'come on' to you. I was, well, I didn't really mean to do it. It just sort of happened." Clark ducked his head, hiding his smile and his reddening cheeks.

"Was this what you really wanted?"

"Yes."

"Then you shouldn't apologize for it. Let's go upstairs and find a bed. This couch is a little cramped." Lex kissed the boy as he spoke, stroked his dark curls before standing and offering a hand to Clark.

They climbed the stairs in silence, holding hands like teenagers. Lex felt Clark's discomfort as they moved down the hall toward the bedroom. He pushed away any doubts he had about Clark's sober and willing participation and attributed it to the novelty of walking through the castle naked.

The bed was freshly made and turned down for the night. Lex turned off the overhead lights in favor of a small, dim lamp. He hoped to give Clark some anonymity in the low light. Lex led Clark to the bed where they sat, side by side, unsure how to proceed. It was Clark who broke the tension, awkwardly leaning over to kiss Lex.

Lex accepted and deepened the kiss. Using his tongue artfully, he teased between Clark's lips, gaining admittance to the soft heat of Clark's mouth. Fingers found their way back into the tangle of dark hair. Bodies turned toward each other. Pulling back, Lex looked Clark directly in the eye and stroked his cheek.

"This changes everything and nothing, Clark." He never gave Clark a chance to answer, instead pushing him back on to the bed kissing and petting his neck, shoulders and chest.

*****

Clark had felt so unsure following Lex up the stairs and through the castle. Uncomfortable in his nakedness, he was sure someone would see them. Sitting on the bed beside Lex had been torture, the kiss a desperate attempt to make something, anything happen.

He knew before he heard Lex say the words that everything was going to be different. Worry at the thought was gone as Lex was on him, lips on skin and Clark lost the ability to think. His hands seeking Lex, Clark fell back into the bed as Lex moved over him. Dimly aware of the space the bed afforded, he thought of possibilities beyond the restricting couch they had just left. Shifting them both on to the bed, stretching their bodies in to full contact, he moved with Lex.

The kisses softened and became gentler. Clark relaxed into Lex, stroking his head, his face, his shoulders, his chest. Lex responded to Clark's change of pace, slowly and delicately exploring Clark's neck, collarbone and chest. Moving dreamily together, eyes closed against the low light of the room, they kept exploring. Clark let his hands slide all over the muscles of Lex's back, ass, chest and arms, memorizing the feel of his skin. He breathed the other man's scent, cataloging it with the best of his memories. The body above him, Lex's, pressed sweetly down against him, seeming to melt into him. Time seemed to expand and contract as their bodies moved apart and came back together. Awareness that he was storing this for recollection, in case he never had another chance jolted Clark out of the soft haze of touching Lex. Shuddering, Clark gasped as Lex's breathy kisses moved across his stomach. He looked down, to see Lex looking up at him.

"Clark, you still with me?"

"Yes." Clark didn't know what else to say, didn't want to ask what happened now, didn't want to know the answer. To prevent further questions, further doubts, he kissed Lex roughly and passionately. Sliding a hand over Lex's bare scalp, Clark pulled him in tight, possessing him.

*****

Lex felt his body surrender itself to Clark, as Clark kissed him fiercely, and rolled over on top of him. Clark's tongue searched his mouth. Hands that had just been tenderly caressing him moved over Lex's stomach rough and desperate. Jerking slightly in surprise as Clark's hands searched over his cock and down to his balls, Lex is mildly astonished to feel Clark's fingers settle against the pucker between the cheeks of his ass. Lex was surprised at Clark's brazenness, at his push for control.

Seizing the reins, Lex bit against Clark's collarbone and rubbed his ass against Clark's hand. Taking back control he turned them again, so Clark was now below him. The renewed desperation in Clark's kisses and touch was making Lex painfully hard. Pressing his erection into Clark's hip, rising slightly onto his knees, he reached underneath to clasp his fist around Clark's cock. Reward came in the form of Clark's body arching against him, moaning as his hands moved to grasp Lex's hips. Pulling from Clark's hold, he slid back, until his ass was resting on his heels, hand still on Clark's cock. Face to, well, cock with it. Using his tongue, Lex wet his hand and Clark's cock. He held it tightly, sliding on the wetness he'd created, licking over the head, the shaft and down over Clark's balls. Reward again, this time in the form of twisting, writing and crying out. Briefly he replaced Clark's cock in his mouth with his own fingers. The lubricated fingers slid between the golden cheeks of Clark's ass, turning the situation around completely, resting where Clark's fingers had recently rested on Lex's ass. But Lex didn't stop there, he pressed one finger up, gently penetrating.

"Oh, oh." Clark pulled away and then pushed down onto Lex's invading finger. "Oh, god... don't... yes, yes."

"Don't what, Clark?"

"Don't stop."

Moving his mouth back to Clark's cock, Lex satisfied this request by sliding his finger out and slowly fucking it back in as he continued to suck the throbbing cock. Clark's breath had grown ragged as he rocked his hips between Lex's mouth and finger.

"I could fuck you, Clark, if that's what you want."

"Please," Clark's breath caught as he spoke.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, Lex."

*****

Clark couldn't believe what he was saying, was asking. Some part of him knew he should be embarrassed. But every time Lex moved and bent the finger in his ass, Clark ceased to think at all, there was no room in his head for embarrassment.

The finger slipped from his ass, leaving Clark feeling empty and abandoned. He felt the taut muscles of Lex's stomach and hip across his own, Lex's erection pressing at an angle against his. As he opened his eyes, Clark saw Lex rummaging in a drawer by the bed. Producing a condom and what Clark guess was lube, Lex moved back and straddled Clark, his balls restraining Clark's hard cock. Looking Clark directly in the eye, Lex squeezed the clear gel onto his first two fingers and moved them behind him and between the cheeks of Clark's ass. Clark gasped at the first contact of the cold lube, but the heat generated by their bodies rapidly warmed it. The finger made its way slowly and satisfyingly back up Clark's ass. He whimpered as it was joined by a second. Lex was leaning over him, propped on one hand and whispering as his other hand moved slowly, bent fingers hitting the just the right place. The edges of Clark's vision darkened, as a wave of sensation washed through him, the fingers in his ass, his cock pressed into Lex's hip, both feelings removing him from reality. He strained to come back to hear what Lex murmured.

"...so beautiful, so hot. I'm going to fuck you. Tell me, Clark, tell me again that you want it."

"I want it," Clark's voice was low, raspy, "Fuck me." It was like everything that was individual in Clark had disappeared and all that existed was Clark and Lex as one entity.

Lex moved off Clark, down between his thighs. The two fingers in his ass were replaced with three, an action that both appeased and violated Clark. Lost in all the sensation, yet still wanting more, Clark's hand went to his own cock. As he stroked himself he looked to Lex, who was watching him, a small smile on his lips.

The fingers abandoned him again, quickly replaced by the head of Lex's cock. Lex leaned over him as he guided it in. Clark closed his eyes, hand tight on his own cock. It felt so blunt, so wide, for second he was unsure if this was what he wanted, and then Lex's cock was inside him. _Inside._ His ass stretched and hot, Clark felt filled. Joined with Lex. As Lex began to move, Clark just held his own cock, trying to hold off his orgasm. He was again overwhelmed with sensation. Everything was rolling, moving. Clark saw blue then red behind his eyes. It was too much he couldn't slow himself. In a world made only of color all he could sense was his own pleasure. Feeling his body, his balls tense, he jerked his hand on his cock, come spilling over his hand, stomach and chest.

*****

Fucking Clark was otherworldly. Lex thrust in and out, aware of nothing but the heat of Clark around his cock. It seemed he has been doing this forever, for just a second, all time and no time, when Clark tensed. Arching against Lex, chest to chest, Clark shuddered and pressed against him as he came. Feeling Clark's body spasm was too much for Lex, knowing he'd caused it, knowing he'd made Clark come, Lex came too, trembling.

Pulling out of Clark, he carefully tied off the condom and tossed it in the basket on the other side of the nightstand. He drew Clark into his arms, kissing him and fitting their bodies together, feeling the wetness of sweat and come coat both their stomachs. The was no real sensation of anything but Clark, no sense of time or place, nothing but warmth and muscle and skin, and soon he was asleep.

Light woke Lex. Blinking against the sun coming from a strange angle, he found himself upside down on the bed, tangled with a pouty-lipped, dark-haired angel. His body tingled as rapid flashes of the night before came to him. Clark's head was nestled into Lex's shoulder. Lex pulled him closer and buried his face in the dark hair. Having been through the best night of his life, he now faced what would probably be the hardest morning. There was no way he could stay in Smallville with Clark. Whatever personal joy it would bring him would never measure up to pain and problems it would bring Clark. Lex had never been so comfortably entwined with another person. And never so uncomfortable about the things he had to say.

Fortunately none of those things had to be said at this moment. At this moment all he had was a sleeping angel to watch. Clark's breath was slow and even. His dark lashes fluttered lightly in response to whatever he dreamt. Lex watched Clark, imagining there was no one else in the world but them. He imagined a world where they could be together. A world where he didn't have to explain the injustice that wouldn't allow him to be with Clark. Lex wondered if he could make Clark understand how hard this decision was. Although it wasn't much of a decision at all. Clark was too young, too different, to apart from Lex. The choice was already made without input from Clark or Lex. The world made the choice for them. All Lex had to do was bear the bad news of it to Clark.

*****

The sun was warm on Clark. He felt it slowly move up his shoulder to his face. Not wanting to see anything to change the way this felt, he never opened his eyes. The warmth of the sun and Lex's body below him blended together.

Lex shifted and Clark felt soft breath in his hair. The arms around him tightened and he knew every muscle below the skin, every movement was for him. An odd sensation crept over him and he knew he was watched. He sensed the change in Lex and he knew the Lex of the night before was gone.

"Stop watching me, you'll give me a complex."

"How long have you been awake, Clark?"

"I don't know, long enough." Eyes finally open, Clark looked up enough to see Lex 's lips as they moved to softly press on his forehead. Pulling back, he looked Lex in the eye. His perception was right, the openness of the night before was gone. Replaced by something so bland that Lex must be hiding something. There was only one thing left to hide.

"When are you going back to Metropolis? Today? Were you going to leave before I even woke up?" Clark knew he sounded angry, silly, wounded, but he couldn't stop the words tumbling from his mouth. Lex's body tensed beneath him.

"Slow down, Clark. I'm still here, I wouldn't walk out on you. I respect you too much for that."

"Respect? Is that what you say to all your conquests? That you still respect them in the morning?"

"Take it easy. What have I done to make you so mad?" Clark shivered as Lex stroked his hair. He didn't know why he was so mad, or at least, he couldn't admit why.

"Clark? Do you think I took advantage of you? Do you regret last night?"

"No, Lex, it was good. It was great. I, um, I thought about it for a long time before and even in my imagination it was never that good." Despite his anger, Clark felt his cheeks warm and redden. "It was great Lex, I just...it's just..."

"Just what, Clark?"

"I don't want you to leave. And I know you are. Leaving." Clark couldn't even look at Lex when he said it.

"I won't lie to you, Clark." Lex kept his arms around Clark, spoke into his hair. "I will leave. I can't stay in Smallville. You know I can't. I'll spell it out for you, if that's what you need, but you know as well as I do that what happened last night could hurt us both in the future. I don't want to hurt you, not more than I have to. I can't protect you."

Clark knew it was true. What would happen? He couldn't tell Chloe he'd slept with Lex. His parents would be suspicious if Lex moved back and Clark spent all his time over here. Even if Lex came back, what would happen as Clark grew up? Would they be able to be together? How could they hide it around people it would upset? How could Clark continue to hide secrets from Lex? No, he knew Lex would go back to Metropolis, there was no other reasonable option. It was the idea of Lex leaving him that Clark couldn't face.

"I'm leaving, Clark, but I'm not leaving you." As if Lex had read his mind.

"I can't go to Metropolis, Lex, besides it wouldn't change anything."

"No, you can't, and it wouldn't. But our friendship is the stuff of legend, Clark, and nothing about last night changes that. I still need you to keep me balanced. I still need you, however it is that I can have you. I told you, this changes everything and nothing."

Lex's words, meant to reassure, only left Clark wondering. What happened now?


End file.
